


Hukka Hakka hulking love

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Secret Relationship, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hukka Hakka hulking love

"Bruce, my darling." Bruce looked up at the soft sound of Loki's voice.   
"Hey Lo." He smiled from over his reading glasses. He gently put the book he had been reading away and opened his arms so his boyfriend could come cuddle.   
Loki made himself comfortable on the doctor's lap and sighed contently as his lover threaded a big hand through the long black locks on his head.

"I've been thinking, my beloved." Loki spoke, and Bruce smiled down at him.   
"I wonder about what, my prince."   
Loki lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his robes.   
"I think it's about time we told the team, or at least my brother. " He said softly. "I love you, Bruce. And I'm done hiding."   
Bruce swallowed heavily.   
"You think we're ready for that?" The doctor asked.   
"Yes, I'd like to think so. Three months of secret meetings and dates. Bruce, it has to end someday. I even think the widow is on to us."   
Bruce nodded, he had also noticed that Natasha seemed to be suspecting things. 

"And if she knows, then Wanda knows."   
"Naturally. Those two make a lethal combination, apperantly those are the best romances, though. Don't you agree?" Loki said with a small smirk."after all. The trickster god with a green rage monster, deadly combination, but oh so addictive."   
Loki stole Bruce 's glasses and Bruce smiled at the stunning raven haired man who was teasingly heading towards the door.   
"I've taken the liberty to arrange a brunch and invite the team, are you coming, doctor?"  
Bruce swallowed heavily, and then followed Loki to lunch. 

\--------  
Lunch with the avengers was always rowdy and loud, but it made Bruce's stress levels only higher today. His hand found Loki's under the table and he got a little reassuring squeeze from his lover.   
"I would like your attention." Loki announced. Which caught the attention of a few of their teammates.   
"SILENCE!" Thor boomed. "my brother wishes to speak."  
Now all the avengers were looking at Loki, and Loki simply put their entertwined hands on the table. 

Stark was the first one to say something, because of course he was.   
"So, does this mean my science bro is off the market?" He asked.   
"Yes, we're dating." Loki said, head high and proud.   
"Congratulations Bruce, and you Loki. I've been suspecting it for a couple of months." Natasha smiled, combing a hand through Wanda's hair. The scarlet witch was daintily perched onto her girlfriends lap. 

Steve looked at the newly confessed pair and lingered longer on Bruce.   
"Are you both happy?"   
"Very much so." Bruce smiled at Steve, happy that that was all the captain had to say about it.   
"Cool." Bucky nodded. "let me know if I have to kick some godly butt."   
"YOU WILL NOT THREATEN MY BROTHER!" Thor glared at Bucky, who shrugged.   
"I said what I said." 

Thor rose from his chair and lightning cracked outside, Bruce was still trembling with stress, he could feel big and green rumbling inside. And that's when Clint decided to add his two pence on the whole matter.   
"woah Bruce I didn't know you were into the whole 'kneel' thing. Guess even hulk likes frosty then?" He smirked, Loki rose from his chair too now, and the tension was too much for Bruce. He could feel himself turning green. 

"STOP FIGHTING! HULK DONT LIKE WHEN FRIENDS FIGHT!"Hulk roared , making everyone go dead silent. Hulk smashed the table for good measure.   
"Bruce, why don't we..." Tony started, trying to calm hulk down.   
"NO, NO PUNY BANNER. HULK MAKE FRIENDS BE NICE." a thick green finger poked Tony in the chest, making him tumble backwards. "OOPS, HULK SORRY."   
"HULK, STAND DOWN." Thor ordered, ready to take on the rage monster if needed.   
"NO, THOR BEHAVE."

"B...Bruce?" Hulk turned around at the tiny voice speaking, and found Loki looking terrified.   
"LOKI, SCARED?" He asked as soft as possible, and Loki swallowed deeply, before nodding. Hulk extended a big hand, taking Loki's hand carefully in his giant fist.  
"LOKI DONT LIKE HULK." Hulk pouted, when Loki still looked like a deer in headlights. 

Loki was quick to reassure him.   
"Yes I do, you're glorious, Hulk. I love you just as much as I love Bruce."   
Hulk huffed.  
"NO, LOKI SCARED. HULK MAKE LOKI FEEL BETTER."   
Hulk pulled his thinking face and then nodded.   
"LOKI LIKE BANNER, LOKI KISS BANNER. PUNY BANNER MAKE LOKI FEEL BETTER." 

The team watched in astonishment as Hulk started to shrink, and Loki caught Bruce as he fell, tenderly wrapping his own Cape around the naked, exhausted man. He gently led him towards the door of the sleeping quarters.  
"Come, my love. I think you had enough excitement for today."   
"Did he just?" Tony said.   
"Yup." Sam said, just as surprised.   
"MY BROTHER HAS TAMED THE HULK." Thor announced. "IT MUST BE TRUE LOVE."


End file.
